Please, Stay with Me Only
by thesecretfromzaft
Summary: It's about IchiRuki! It took a place after winter war. Rukia, Renji, Toushirou, Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Yumichika still stay on the living world. After some times, Rukia and Toushirou seemed more close. What'll Ichigo do? Bad at summary but great at story!
1. Chapter 1: I hope so

Chapter 1

Keigo invited all his friends to come to watched a new movie together at movie teater on Sunday. Rukia, who always curious with 'movie teater' felt so excited.

" Ichigo, what's the 'movie teater'? " asked Rukia.

" You interested? "

" Yap! I think it'll be interesting! "

" Movie teater is a place where we can watch movies with a very large LCD, " answered Ichigo with a smirk on his face.

" Ah! I know! So, it's like a very large TV, isn't it? Come on Ichigo, we'll join them! I want to see it! "

" Haaahhh… I won't come… Besides, I promised will do some training with Renji at Urahara's place. You can come with them all, okay?"

"Sigh, okay! " Rukia felt a little angry.

Why not Ichigo came with her. She needed some advices from Ichigo too so she could learn more about living world.

_On Sunday…_

Finally, Rukia came to the movie teater with all her classmates without Ichigo. After watched a movie, they all out from there.

' _It's not bad… Movie teater is so interesting! '_

After out from the teater, Rukia saw someone who looked familiar. There was Hitsugaya Toushirou who standing in the corner of the movie teater.

" Ah! Hitsugaya-taichou! "

" Oh, you, Kuchiki "

" What are you doing in here, sir? "

"Matsumoto dragged me to watched that 'movie'. After it finished, she went out all alone and I don't where she went "

Rukia surprised, how could Rangiku dragged someone like Hitsugaya Toushirou who known as _Ice-hearted taichou_ to came along with her so easily.

" Woa, it's you Hitsugaya! Come on, join us! " said Keigo who suddenly came to interrupted.

Finally, Hitsugaya ( with forced )join them.

**( A/N: maybe because he don't know what should he do, hehe ^^V )**

When the group walked along the street together, Hollow appeared around them. Because the only Shinigami around there only Toushirou and Rukia, so they had to fight that Hollow.

" Come on, Kuchiki! "

" Hai, sir! "

They got out from their gigai and fought againt that Hollow.

On the middle of the fighting, Rukia's defend was careless and almost hit by the Hollow. Fortunally, Toushirou came at the right time and defended Rukia from Hollow's hit.

" Hi… Hitsugaya-taichou! "

" You alright, Kuchiki? "

" Yeah… "

" Good. Be careful "

The fighting was continue and finally, Toushirou defeated that Hollow. After that fight with Hollow, Ichigo, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Rangiku appeared.

" Sorry, taichou. We are late, " said Rangiku.

" It's okay. The important is the problem's resolved "

Ichigo who was coming came toward to Rukia. He looked so worried.

" Rukia, you okay? "

" Mmmm… Don't worry… " answered Rukia who seemed so worried about other thing than her self. Then, Rukia came toward Toushirou.

" Hitsugaya-taichou, are you alright, taichou? "

" I'm okay. How about you, Kuchiki? "

" I'm fine, it's because you, sir. Arigatou gozaimashita "

" Great "

Ichigo felt a little confused. Why Rukia more worried about Toushirou although he was so worried about her. Then, they went home together.

When dinner came, Isshin asked Rukia so many questions about her trip with all her friends today. Rukia almost couldn't eat her dinner. After dinner, like always, Rukia stayed at Ichigo's room while Ichigo in front of his desk.

" Rukia… "

" Mmmm... " answered Rukia while played with her chappy doll on Ichigo's bed.

" So, you with Toushirou today… "

" Yup "

" Why you could together? "

Rukia stopped playing with her chappy doll.

" What's wrong with you, Ichigo? You always asked me? "

" I'm only ask! If you don't want to answer, it's okay! " growled Ichigo with scowl in his face then returned to his notebook.

Rukia raised an eyebrow and then returned to her chappy doll.

" We accidentally met in front of the movie teater, then Keigo asked him to join with us, that's all "

" … "

" You satisfied? Then erase your scowl on your face. It's so irritating! "

" Whatever " muttered Ichigo.

_Hope there is nothing happen between them…_


	2. Chapter 2: It's My Fault

**Hello, I'm in here…**

**Thank you for you all to read my first fanfiction ^^**

**I know that the first chapter is so bad about the spelling and grammar, forgive me~~~ TT-TT**

**But, I'll do my best to improve my grammar!**

**And thank you for the reviewers! I'm glad at the first day, I already got some reviews! It made me cry with happiness when I saw it!**

**Here is the reply:**

**Aizawa Ayumu: Thank you! And I'm sure Ichigo'll be more and more jealous for the next chapters, hehe :p**

**Blueberry Absinth: Thank you for the advice! I'll try it! Please keep guide me…**

**xdayanarax: Yeah, I'm thinking to make Ichigo get jealous, and maybe HitsuRuki can make him so jealous! Hehe… Thank you for the correction! ^^**

**Oh and,**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo-sensei does! Keep going, Bleach!**

**And here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it! ^^**

Chapter 2: It's My Fault

This morning at class, Rukia looked came toward Ichigo. She want him to help her with her assignment.

" Kurosaki-kun, can you help me, please? " asked Rukia with her _' innocent act '_.

" What is it? "

" When the break time, please help me set the books at Miyagi-sensei's room "

" Oh, okay… "

" Arigatou "

" Kuchiki, why don't you asked me? " asked Keigo who came to disturbed.

The scowl on Ichigo's face appeared when Keigo suddenly came.

" I'm enough to help you, Rukia "

" Arigatou, Kurosaki-kun. And thank you for your offered, Asano "

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

When the break time came, Rukia searched Ichigo to help her as his promised. But Ichigo didn't looked anywhere.

' _Sigh, that bastard Ichigo! Where the hell is him now? ' _

After searching everywhere and still not sign of that orange-haired man, she go through to Miyagi-sensei's room. She set all books to the cabinet as Miyagi-sensei's order.

' _Dammit! We'll see what I'll do to you after I finish this damn thing, Strawberry! '_

Rukia felt so angry now. She couldn't wait to punch that stupid-strawberry the hardest punch he'll ever get. But, before she could do that, she had to finish her job first.

After she set all books at the cabinet, she had to brought the damn-stupid boxes to the Biology Lab.

" Ok, finally, that damn-stupid and dirty boxes… "

And with that, she carried all that boxes with her own and because that boxes are so much, she couldn't see her way to the Biology Lab. Soooooo…

" BRRRUUUUUAAAAAKKKKK! "

She got bumped into someone else.

" Ouch! "

" Are you okay? "

That man she got bumped into helped her to stood again with her own.

" I'm… I'm okay… Sorry about that, I couldn't see the way "

Rukia stood and didn't notice who she got bumped into.

" It's okay, Kuchiki " said the man with husky voice.

' _This voice, it's sound so familiar… '_

She raised her head and surprised about the man she got bumped into. He's the youngest prodigy captain, Hitsugaya Toushirou.

" Hi… Hitsugaya-taichou! I… I apologize about that, taichou! Really! "

Rukia felt so embrassed. She got bumped into a taichou especially that white-haired, Hitsugaya-taichou.

" I already said that it's okay, Kuchiki. What are you doing with that boxes? Where is Kurosaki? " said Toushirou curious.

It's so rarely that carrot-top not around with that raven-haired girl.

" Ah, I have to bring that boxes to Biology Laboratorium. And about Ichigo… I don't know where's he now, sir " answered Rukia with pout face.

It's make Toushirou more curious.

" He doesn't help you with those things? "

" He said that he'll help me, but when the break time came, I couldn't find him anywhere. "

Toushirou raised an eyebrow when he heard what Rukia answered.

' _It's so not gentleman to break a promise to help a lady. Kuchiki need someone to help her now. As a gentleman, I have to help her '_

" Ta… Taichou? "

" I'll help you carry those things, Kuchiki "

With that, Toushirou carry all that boxes with his own. Rukia felt it's not true let a taichou do her job.

" Hitsugaya-taichou, you don't have to… "

" I said it's okay, Kuchiki. I can't let you carry all this boxes with your own. It's a man job. " said Toushirou with a smirk in his face.

' _That… Hitsugaya-taichou smirking? It's the first time I see that smirk on his face. It's feel so… so… fresh… Argh! I shouldn't think that way! He's a taichou! '_

" Hai… Arigatou gozaimashita, Hitsugaya-taichou. "

" Doo itashimashite "

On their way to Biology Laboratorium, Rukia felt so nervous. She never be this close like now with that young prodigy. And only they two. Finally, they reached the Biology Laboratorium.

" Where should I put these boxes? " asked the white-haired taichou.

" Mmmmmm… I think on that corner, sir "

" Okay, okay "

After he put the boxes on the corner, there was an awkward silence.

' _What should I do? I don't know what to say to Hitsugaya-taichou. It's so embrassing… '_

Rukia could feel her face warmer.

' _What should I say? I never been with this raven-haired girl before. This silence is so awkward '_

After some minutes, there was a growl from Rukia's stomach.

" GRRRROOOOWWWWLLLLL~~~~~ "

' _Argh! This stomach! It must be so embrassing! '_

Now, Rukia's face became redder.

" I apologize, Hitsugaya-taichou! It's so embrassing… " muttered Rukia with her eyes closed, afraid to look for Toushirou's expression.

Then, she could hear Toushirou's chuckled. Rukia opened her eyes slowly and saw the Ice-hearted taichou closed his mouth with his hands to stop his chuckled.

' _It's the first time I see that chuckled. It's so childish and… cute… No! No! I can't think that way! '_

" It's like your stomach growl so hard, Kuchiki. You haven't eaten your lunch? " asked Toushirou with a warm smile on his face.

" No, I haven't, sir. When the break time came, I searched Ichigo for a while then immediately did my assignment. So, I don't have time to get lunch… "

" I haven't get my lunch too… I think we have to get some now, or your stomach will cry again "

" Ha… Hai… "

' _I didn't think that he can get some joke too. I really surprise with his real personality. '_

With that, the two shinigami went to the canteen to get their lunch.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

At the canteen, Ichigo, who got a lunch with his friends, surprised with the two familiar figures.

' _What the hell! That can't be! Rukia and Toushirou? How they can… '_

Felt a little annoying thing in his heart, Ichigo came toward the two short shinigami.

Rukia and Toushirou who chatted with each other got surprised when Ichigo came.

" Ru… Rukia… What ar… AWWW! " Ichigo paused when Rukia kicked him in the shin.

" What the hell, midget! "

" Where are you when I searched you anywhere for needed you help? You broke your promised! "

" What are yo… " before Ichigo finished his sentence, Toushirou cutted him off.

" Don't say that you forgot your promised, Kurosaki. You promised her that you would help her to do her assignment. "

Ichigo stunned for a while. Remembered what had he said to Rukia.

' _Bullshit! How can I forgot about that! '_

" Oh, God! I'm so sorry, Rukia. I really forgot about that! "

" It's okay, Ichigo. You don't have to promised me with something that you can't fulfilled it. Come on, Hitsugaya-taichou " Rukia felt really upset now.

" Okay… "

With a really angry face, Rukia left Ichigo and went out from the canteen with Toushirou. Ichigo still stunned on that spot. He felt how jerk he is. How could he made someone who really important for him disappointed.

' _Jerk… It's all my fault! How could… How could I… AAARRGGHH! I'm so jerk! I'm sory, Rukia. I promise I won't disappoint you again… That's my important promise and I swear, I won't break that promise… '_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**A/N: Hahaha, Ichigo is so jerk. What do you think?**

**Actually, I have some test this week, but I'll try to keep update!**

**So, please read and review…**


	3. Chapter 3: An Apology

**I'm back!**

**Thank you for all of you guys to read my story!**

**I know I'm really bad for my spelling and grammar, forgive me~~~**

**I'll always and always keep to improve my skill!**

**I know maybe Toushirou get so close to Rukia, but don't worry, it's IchiRuki.**

**This chapter will show more IchiRuki, just enjoy it ^^**

**And this is for the reply:**

**Bountyvocca: Sorry for that, I know I'm really bad at that, but I'll keep improve my skill! Thank you for the advice…**

**Rukia Martinez: I hope so, thank you! ^^V**

**Ichiruki95: Yeah, Ichigo getting jealou with HitsuRuki, thank you for loving this story **

**Aizawa Ayumu: Haha, I know It'll be a little hurt to see HitsuRuki, but don't worry, this is IchiRuki though**

**xdayanarax: LOL Yeah, Ichigo's getting old, haha… I'll keep update too!**

**Ah, and not forget:**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach but own this story's idea, hehe! Bleach is the BEST! Thanks for Kubo-sensei~~~~**

**Please enjoy…**

Chapter 3: An Apology

After they left the canteen, Rukia and Toushirou keep walking and walking until Toushirou held her wrist to stop. And finally, she stopped. But, she had swollen eyes on her face. Kuchiki Rukia, who we know as a strong-hearted woman, cried. Tears fell out from her swollen eyes.

" Kuchiki… "

" My apologize, Hitsugaya-taichou. I know I shouldn't act this way… It's my personal problem, but I… " Rukia tightened her fists.

Then, Toushirou patted her head. Rukia surprised. She looked up to his face and saw a really warm smile on his face.

" It's okay, Kuchiki. You can blow out all what you fell. I'm sure that can make you feeling better. "

With patted on her head, Rukia felt better. How someone who known as a cool young prodigy like Hitsugaya-taichou could make her more relax.

" A… Arigatou, Hitsugaya-taichou. Hontou arigatou… " Rukia step back so she could free from his patted.

" Not a problem. I think we have to get back to class. Let's go. " Hitsugaya's face back to normal again.

The two of them went back to their class.

' _I can't believe it Hitsugaya-taichou can make that warm smile. It's not like him. Maybe only some people can see that smile '_

At the class, Ichigo keep his gaze on Rukia. But, that Kuchiki's princess always avoided his gaze. He tried to get her attention, but Rukia always looked away.

' _Why she's so stubborn? She shouldn't avoid me like that. But… Argh! No! This is my fault! She's right to act that way. Maybe it's harder than before to apologize… '_

As the bell rang and school over, Rukia immediately went out from the class without Ichigo who always been with her.

' _I think she don't want to walk with me again ' _

On his way to his home, Ichigo went to a store to buy something. After he got what he want, he continued to get home.

When he reached his house, Yuzu greeted him with a warm smile on her face as always.

" Welcome home, Ichi-nii! "

" Ah, yeah, Yuzu… "

Ichigo looked over the house to see her small figure somewhere, but he couldn't find her.

" What you look for, Ichi-nii? " asked Karin who suddenly came from her room.

" Mmmmm… Is Rukia got home yet? "

" Rukia-nee doesn't get home yet " answered Yuzu.

" What happened? " asked Karin.

" Nnn… Nothi… " Ichigo stopped when his father was hugging him from behind.

" What did you do with my third daughter, Ichigoooooo! Why she doesn't get home yeeeetttttt! You must be doing someth… " Isshin's sentences stopped because Ichigo kicked him on his face.

" Don't scream again, old man! It's irritating! I get to my room. "

Ichigo went upstair to his room, changed his clothes, put something which he bought on his desk with a note, lied down on his bed and closed his eyes.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Rukia got back to Kurosaki's house.

' _I think I'm a little over with him. I just shouldn't be like that. '_

She opened the door and saw Yuzu in the kitchen.

" I'm home "

" Ah, welcome home, Rukia-nee! "

Yuzu greeted her with a big smile, then suddenly her face seemed worried.

" What happened, Yuzu? " asked Rukia curious why Yuzu's face became worried.

" Mmmmm… Rukia-nee… Can you talk to Ichi-nii, he looked pale when he got home. "

' _He looked pale? What the hell? '_

" Fine, Yuzu. I'll talk a bit with him. " Rukia smiled sweetly to the Kurosaki's angel-faced.

" Arigatou, Rukia-nee! Ichi-nii in his room now! Take care of him, please! " Yuzu's face became bright again and she went back to the kitchen.

With a sigh, Rukia went upstair to Ichigo's room.

Rukia reached in front of his room and opened the door.

' _I should apologize to him '_

When she got inside, she saw Ichigo liying on his bed.

' _I think he's sleeping now. Maybe later I'll talk to him.' _

Then, Rukia saw a chappy doll on Ichigo's desk. It's so cute and so adorable. She got close to reach that chappy and saw a note near that thing.

_I'm so sorry, Rukia. I know it's all my fault. I promise, I'll never do that again and I'll fulfill it…_

_Ichigo_

" This… This is for me? "

" Yeah, that's for my apology, Rukia. " Ichigo suddenly got up from his bed.

Rukia surprised. First the chappy doll, and now, Ichigo's apology?

" I know that's my fault, Rukia. You can avoid me. But please, forgive me… I know I… " Ichigo's face became sad and more sad.

Rukia saw his face and smiled gently. She knew that Ichigo felt so sorry with her. Then, she grabbed his fists.

" Thank you, Ichigo! Thank you so much! I really love it! And about your apology… "

" … "

" Don't worry, I forgive you, Ichigo… " told Rukia with smile still on her face.

" Re… Really? "

" Of course. But, don't ever do that again, Strawberry~~~ "

Ichigo's face became happy and a smirk appeared on his on face.

" Don't worry, Midget. "

With that, they became together again and Ichigo felt so happy. And he'll keep his promised with Rukia.

' _Why I'm so care about Rukia? I don't want her to disappointed. Maybe… No! No! It's because we're a great best friend! Yeah! I think so. ' _

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! I update it as soon as I can when I reached home from my test.**

**I still have many test, but I'll update again soon~~~**

**What do you think?**

**Please Read and Review… ^^V**


	4. Chapter 4: Don't Know Why But

**I'm so sorry for the late update… ,**

**First, I had many tests for one week…**

**Then I have two weeks for holiday. Some days I used to read many other fanfiction then my mom asked me to went to my aunt's house for a week. When in there, I didn't allow to open computer… It made me so sick! So I couldn't update soon…**

**But, here is the new chapter…**

**Thank you for all the readers and reviewers! You're all my support to continue the story…**

**falconrukichi: haha, yeah, great bestfriend forever! 0_o**

**Ichiruki95: Thank you very much… ^^**

**Rukia Martinez: There's no Rukia if there's no Chappy~~~ Yeah, he's start to show his feeling. Thank you~~~ ;)**

**Aizawa Ayumu: Yup! Ichi's forgiven! Thank you~~~**

**ayame028: Thank you very much ^^**

**bountyvocca: Yup, they start to understand each other**

**OK, as always, you see, I don't own bleach but I do own my bad results from my tests **

**Please enjoy… :p**

* * *

Chapter 4: Don't Know Why But…

After that 'incident', Ichigo and Rukia became closer. Ichigo always been on Rukia's side. About Toushirou? Well, Ichigo didn't care about that again. Just for now… Maybe…

' _At least, everything's going okay, now… '_

Today, everyone attend the school like usual. Attend the lessons as usual. And the lunch… Ichigo, Rukia, and their friends had lunch at the rooftop as usual too. Also the shinigami, except one person, the Captain of 10th division.

" Are you alright, Rukia? " asked Ichigo looked worried.

Rukia snapped out from her thought.

" Ah… Mmmm… Of course I'm fine, Strawberry " answered Rukia with her fake innocent face.

" Hey, Midget… "muttered Ichigo.

" Oh, Kuchiki-san~~~ You look pretty as usual today. Would you… DUAGH! " Keigo stopped when Tatsuki's fist came into his face.

" Don't you dare to blurt out you pervert thing this time! " hissed Tatsuki to Keigo with scowl on her face.

" AAAARRRGGGHHHH~~~~ Why everyone so cruel with me? " said Keigo while he tried to lean on Orihime.

Everyone got funny with Keigo's act to lean over the girls, but Tatsuki stopped him before he succed with his perverted think. Keigo received many punch from Tatsuki because of that. Plus, when Keigo told Ichigo (who Keigo consider to be his best friend eventhough Ichigo didn't think about the same way as him) about how cruel everyone with him, Ichigo ignored him and gave Keigo a kicked out. Keigo cried more and more…

With that Rukia smiled a bit, then she sighed. She cleaned up her bento, got up, and wanted to leave. But before she leave, Ichigo grabbed her wrist with a confused look.

" Where are you going? " asked Ichigo confused. Why Rukia seemed so weird today?

" I finished my lunch, so I want to take a walk a little bit… "

" Want to go together? "

" Hey, I'm okay by my self. I'll come back to class before the bell, okay? Bye now. "

Before Ichigo could answer, Rukia have not seen anywhere else. Ichigo sighed. She can be so stubborn sometime.

' _Where she want to go? '  
_

__

Rukia went down from the rooftop. Actually, she didn't know why she want to go outside, her mind told her to go somewhere, but she didn't where she should go. She walked, walked, and walked without knowing where she want to go. Finally she stopped and she was in front of the library.

' _Maybe I can read some book '_

Then she opened the library's door and went to explored which book she want to read. She got a book about detective then went to the table to begin reading. When she reached the chair and about to sit, she saw Hitsugaya Toushirou in front of her chair reading a book. He look so calm and serious.

" Konnichiwa, Hitsugaya-taichou. " greeted Rukia with bowed.

" Ah, Konnichiwa, Kuchiki. You don't have to be so formal with me, " said Toushirou while looked at little Kuchiki then back to the book he read.

" But, you're my superior, then… "

" It's okay, we're in a relax time now. So we don't have to be so formal "

" B-but… "

Toushirou sighed. He know that the Kuchiki princess had a really good manner with all her superiors.

' _Only this thing can make her obey my request '_

" Kuchiki, it's an order. " hissed Toushirou.

" H-hai… I-I understand Hitsugaya-taichou… " answered Rukia flustered.

' _Am I doing a mistake? '_ asked Rukia on her mind.

' _I shouldn't hissed, it just make her scare '_

" I'm sorry for that, Kuchiki "

" It's okay, Hitsugaya-taichou. I really understand. "

Toushirou back reading his book and Rukia started to read the book she picked. There was an awkward silence for some minutes. Then Rukia decided to broke the silence.

" Uuummm, Hitsugaya-taichou. Why didn't you come lunch with us today? "

" Sometime I need some quite. If I join them I only get the noises around me, " answered the 10th division's captain without gazed.

" I see… "

" Then, what are you doing here, Kuchiki? " asked him now gazed on Rukia.

" I don't know, sir. Maybe I need some calm too… Like you said, they're so noisy… " answered Rukia with sighed.

" Okay… "

There was a silence again. They both back reading their book. Then, Rukia glanced on the book which Toushirou read. The cover was hard, black, and looked like some blood on the background.

" Hitsugaya-taichou, may I know what kind of book do you read? "asked Rukia broke the silence… again.

" Ah, this is a kind of horror novel, " answered him looking at the one who gave him many questions today.

" You like horror? " asked Rukia with a little surprised.

" Kind of. I prefer horror than other books. "

" It's little suprising! But, how can you read that book so calm? I thought when people read a horror book, they'll be scare, excited, or something… "

" Not all people will react like that. What do you think if there are some expressions that you described on my face when I read it? I, my self can't imagine that, " answered Toushirou with chuckled.

" Ah, yeah, I can't imagine that too… " said Rukia with chuckled too.

When they still chuckled, the bell rang.

" I think it's time we should go back to class. Come on, Kuchiki. "

" Okay, sir "

With thay, they went back to the class, together. When they reached the class, Ichigo surprised again.

' _They together again? What the fuck! How can they? '_

School was over, so time for the students to back to their home. As usual, Ichigo and Rukia went home together. Ichigo still curious about how could Rukia and Toushirou be together when the break time. He want to ask, but doesn't want to look rude. On the way home, at the park, he saw an ice cream booth.

" Hey, Rukia, want an ice cream? "

" Sure! "

" Which flavor? "

" Doubled-strawberry! "

Heard that answer, a scowl, which become trademark of the carrot-top teenager, appeared.

" Rukia… How you dare… " muttered Ichigo.

" I want strawberry~~~ It doesn't mean to insult you! "

" Okay… Okay… "

Ichigo ordered doubled-strawberry for Rukia and single-vanilla for himself. After received their order, they continued their way to Ichigo's house with licking their ice cream. Rukia licked her ice cream with a happy face. She looked so cute and adorable when licking her ice cream. Watched Rukia licking her ice cream, Ichigo smiled softly. Then he asked what bothered him sometime ago.

" Hey midget, where were you going when the break time? "

Rukia punched him on his orange head.

" OOWWW! THAT'S HURT, BITCH! "

" You're the one who started this, asshole. To answer your question, I went to the library to read some book. Then I met Hitsugaya-taichou there. We read and talked a bit and then back to class. That's all, " answered Rukia still licking her ice cream.

" Okay… "

Then Rukia licked his ice cream. It surprised the substitute shinigami.

" Rukia, what are you doing? " asked him surprised.

" I just want to taste your ice cream~~~ " answered Rukia then licked his ice cream again.

" If that what you want… " said Ichigo with smirk on his face.

Ichigo licked her ice cream too.

" Ichigo! "

" It's fair, " said him smirk still on his face.

Rukia smirked too. With that, they tried to lick the ice cream of each other until they reached home. When they reached home, their faces and clothes full of ice cream because they tried to kept their ice creams from each other.

" Ichi-nii, Rukia-nee, welcome… " greeted Yuzu but paused when she saw how dirty they are.

Then Karin came and looked at them.

" What the hell were you two doing? Are you still a kid? " snapped Karin when she looked at her brother and her adopted sister.

" IT'S ALL HIS/HER FAULT! " answered Ichigo and Rukia while pointed to each other.

They went upstair to Ichigo's room and looked each other to see how dirty they are. They chuckled when they thought how childish they were then got change.

' _I don't know why, but I feel a little worry… '_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: I know there is more HitsuRuki but I keep try to balance it with IchiRuki. They will still balance for some chapters but later it will be more IchiRuki, don't worry.**

**It's still IchiRuki…**

**I'm planning to make other story, but I haven't choose it will be IchiRuki or HitsuRuki. Which one you prefer?**

**I'll do my best to keep update soon, so please, Read and Review… ^^**


	5. Chapter 5: Just Want to Say

**Hello... I'm here...**

**Sorry for the late update, I thought for the new story, hehe...**

**Thanks for you who have review my fanfic and I'm so glad with all of that!**

**Thank you, thank you, and thank you very much! ,**

**For the new stories, I'll make both IchiRuki and HitsuRuki! But I'll publish the IchiRuki first. **

**It's: Know You for the True**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Please enjoy this new chapter! ^^**

* * *

Chapter 5: Just Want to Say... Don't leave...

It's Sunday, Isshin, Yuzu, and Karin went out to shopping, so it's only Ichigo and Rukia at home. They both read some books in Ichigo's room. After read many books, Rukia got bored. She looked at Ichigo who was still on his bed and reading a book. Then she frowned, why he could still reading after read many books like that otherwise she did the same and got bored. Rukia tried to get Ichigo's attention but she failed. After a while, Rukia's stomach growled. She shooked Ichigo's shoulder to get his attention but she failed again. Rukia got angry. She grabbed Ichigo's book and throw it.

" HEY, RUKIA! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! WHY YOU THROW MY BOOK! "

" WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? I'M THE ONE WHO SHOULD ASK THAT QUESTION TO YOU! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! IT'S SO DAMN BORING YOU KNOW, AND I'M GOING CRAZY WITH IT! "

" IT'S NOT MY... "

" GRRRROOOOWWWWLLLL~~~~ "

Ichigo stooped when he heard Rukia's stomach growled. He laughed a little and Rukia emabrassed with that. Her face as red as tomato. Ichigo ruffled her hair with his hand.

" Ha...Ha... So, you're hungry... And you got angry because I didn't realize it? "

" It's not my fault that my stomach growled and all you do just keep reading that book... "

" Sorry, sorry... Then, what do you want to eat? I'll cook for you. I'm a little hungry too... "

" Dunno... It's up to you. "

Ichigo thought a little and got and idea.

" What about pancakes? You like it, don't you? "

Rukia's face got brighter and she smiled.

" Yeah! Pancake is good! Let's make it, Ichigo! "

Rukia dragged him out from his room and went to the kitchen. Ichigo smiled when Rukia act like that.

At the kitchen, they prepared all the materials and started to make the pancakes. Rukia mixed the dough and Ichigo put the ingridients. When Ichigo put the flour, he smirked. He took a hand of flour and threw it to Rukia's face. Rukia surprised and her face became white with flour. Ichigo laughed so hard.

" ICHIGO! WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE DOING! "

" HAAA... HAAA... Look at your face! You like a ghost! HAAA... HAAAA... ". Ichigo clutched his stomach.

Rukia became angry again. She took a hand full of flour and threw it to Ichigo.

" MIDGET! "

" That's a revenge, Strawberry! "

They continued to threw the flour at each other. When Rukia wanted to get closer to Ichigo, she slipped and hit Ichigo. Rukia on top of him because of that. They both blushed when they realized their position.

" I-I'm sorry, Ichigo... I'll g-get up now... ". Rukia tried to get up but Ichigo pulled her closer to him and put his left hand on Rukia's head. Rukia shocked when Ichigo do that.

" I-Ichigo... "

Ichigo closed his eyes and Rukia could feel his breath on her ear.

" Rukia... Don't leave me... "

" What do you mean by leave, Ichigo? "

Ichigo snapped from his thought and realized he just said something that made her confused. Then he got up and helped her to got up too.

" I-It's okay, R-Rukia... Let's c-continue with t-the pancakes! I-I'm so hungry! "

Ichigo continued with their pancakes and Rukia helped her. She still confused about what Ichigo said with 'leave', but she decided to remain silent.

The pancakes were ready and they ate together. They used strawberry jam for the pancakes because Rukia really like them.

" Haha! Ichigo eat _Ichigo_! "

" Stop it, Midget! I used it because you said that you don't want to eat if don't use _this_. So, finished your meal! "

" Okay, okay... "

They continued eating. After they finished, they cleaned their plates and came back to Ichigo's room. Ichigo laying on his bed and Rukia began to drawing. Ichigo thought about what he said to Rukia and remembered when she was on top of him. He blushed when he remembered that.

' _Argh! Why I remember that again! But, her body is so soft... And... '_

" KRIIINNNGGGG... "

Ichigo stood from his bed when he heard Rukia's cellphone.

" Ichigo! It's a hollow! "

" Yeah, I know. "

He took his badge and put it through his chest then became his shinigami form. Rukia did the same and they went out to the hollow's position. When they got there, the hollow had gone and all they could see was a white-haired shinigami.

" Ah, Hitsugaya-taichou! " called Rukia when she saw him.

Toushirou looked back to find the Kuchiki princess and orange-haired subtitute shinigami.

" It's you Kuchiki. And Kurosaki... "

" Yo, Toushirou! Where's the hollow? "

" It's Hitsugaya-taichou for you and about the hollow, don't worry, I beat it, " answered Toushirou sarcastically.

" A-Arigatou, Hitsugaya-taichou! Are you get hurt? ". Rukia got closer to Toushirou.

" No, I don't get hurt anywhere. "

" Really? " asked her looked worried.

Toushirou smiled when he saw Rukia's innocent face.

" I'm really okay, Kuchiki. I don't get hurt. "

Rukia sighed with relief and talked a little with Toushirou. Ichigo looked at them from far with pain on his face.

' _Maybe this is I worry about. I'm scared if you leave me, Rukia... Maybe this is what I want you to know... '  
_

* * *

****

A/N: Haha! Ichigo almost realize his feeling! What do you think? Please read and review!

**And don't forget to read my new story, hehe :p**


	6. Chapter 6: Remember Your Promise

**I know it took me forever since my last update. I can't help though. I lost my laptop for a while. Then, since it's my last year in senior high, i have many things to settled up. And here I am, trying to do my best for updating again. I hope you guys still love me.**

**Forgive me, please. I promise I'll do my best!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach of course. Tite Kubo always does.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Remember Your Promise

The shinigamis received a message from Soul Society that said they have to come back for a while. This news make Ichigo frustated. It means that Rukia won't be around with him for a while. And if something happened to Rukia, he won't the first there to help her. Yeah, he realized that he's so possesive to Rukia. But, he can't help it though. It's like it have been his duty to protect that Kuchiki's princess.

"I'll go with you," said Ichigo. He and Rukia are in his bedroom now. Rukia, who is reading a manga on his bed, is surprised.

She closed her manga and sighed. She know very well about Ichigo's possesiveness toward her.

"Ichigo, you don't have to. I just have to go for a while and come back here".

"WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU! WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENED AND I DON'T HAVE TIME TO COME SAVE YOU! WHAT IF YOU NEVER COME BACK!"

Rukia want to retort back about why he had to shouting like that. But she caught someting in his eyes. Worried, scared, anger.

She closed her eyes, inhaled deeply. She come near to Ichigo, pulled out both her hands, and grabs Ichigo's head to look straight at her. Her eyes softened and she smiled.

"Ichigo, you don't have to worry that much for me. You know who I am very well. You know that I'm not that weak, that you have to protect me every time, right?"

"But-...". Ichigo want to give her many reasons. But, he realized that there are no reasons to worry that much toward her. He know that Rukia is a strong shinigami, no, a strong woman. She is so smart. She can handle everything that come to her.

"See? You don't have any reasons for worrying that much".

"...". He turned his face and didn't reply.

"What are scared about, Ichigo?"

"No. Nothing. Just go and be fine," answered Ichigo then return to his desk.

"Fine. I'll go tonight. You want to accompany me?"

Ichigo turned again to face Rukia. His eyes send glare to her.

"Of course!" 

The night had come. The shinigamis prepared theirselves to go back to Soul Society. And as said, Ichigo came to accompany them. He do nothing but scowled.

"Okay. It's time for us to go," announced Toshiro who lead the team. He opened the portal gate.

On e by one got into the portal and the last was Rukia. Before she got in, she turned her back to face Ichigo, who scowled at her this entire day.

"Hey, don't use that scowl again. I'm about to leave and you still scowling like that. You make me feel uneasy, you know that?".

She put her hands on her waist. Still no reaction from Ichigo.

She sighed.

"Okay. I'm going". As she wanted to turn away, Ichigo held her wrist and pulled her into his embrace.

He carresed her hair and hug her thightly.

"Remember that you promised me one thing. Come back safely, will you?" he whispered softly in her ear.

At first, she surprised with his sudden action. But after he whispered in her ear, she can tell why he do it. She smiled softly to him and hug him back. She put one her hand on his orange hair and patted him. He pulled away a little without breaking his embrace to see Rukia smiling to him.

"As I promised. I'll be back for you," she replied.

He returned her smile with his softly one and hugged her for the second time before she had to go. After a few minutes, he pulled away. She returned to get into the portal. But before she get in, she turned her face to give Ichigo her smile.

"Bye, Ichigo!". She waved to him.

"Bye, Rukia," replied him.

Rukia turned around and got into the portal.

After she got in, the portal gate closed and dissapear.

Ichigo looked at the sky. Sad plastering his face. The reason why he forbid Rukia to go back to Soul Society is not just his worry if something happened to Rukia. He just didn't want Rukia to go away from him. He didn't want Rukia to never come back to him. He didn't want someone else beside him to get close to Rukia whenever he is not around with her. Suddenly the 10th taichou's face appeared on his mind. 

'_That short whitey-haired. I don't know why but I had a bad feeling if he get close to Rukia. I hope I'm wrong. If that thing happened, I don't know how I can handle it'_

* * *

**A/N:**

**It's done! I know this is a short chapter. But I'll try harder to update it soon!**

**I have my holiday though. Hope you like it!**

**Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7: Unexpected Reaction

**I'm such a lazy one, yeah, I know...**

**There are so many fics that I want to read and I forgot to continuing this story because of that. But don't worry, I'll still updating! Just please, be patient with my oh-so-lazy-ass. Actually, I want to make some new story. And when I told my friends about making new stories, they shouted at me: "YOU STILL HAVE 4 STORIES THAT STILL ON-GOING AND YOU DARE TO MAKE A NEW ONE? JUST FINISH WHAT FIRST YOU'RE DOING AND YOU CAN'T MAKE A NEW ONE BEFORE THERE IS A FINISH ONE!"**

**And so, here I am. Trying to continuing my story, hehe :p**

**My apologize for being a lazy-ass... :'(**

**Just keep going with the story...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. If I do, I'll make Ichigo and Rukia a lover since the first time, hehe  
**

* * *

Chapter 7 

_At Soul Society __Division 13th's barrack_

"Rukia!"

The door of division 13th captain's office immediately shoot open to reveal a messy-haired Rukia.

"Hai, Ukitake-taichou! Are you calling me?" Rukia asked. Beside her messy-hair, she had her uniform in a mess too.

Ukitake raised his eyebrow looking at Rukia's appeareance. It's not so like Rukia to seeing her in a messy like this.

"Yeah, I am. What happened to you, my dear? It's so unusual to seeing you like this. Is something happened?"

"No! Nothing serious, Taichou! I-I just... Well... I just fell down the stairs... But! I'm fine!"

To heard that, Ukitake's eyes went wide.

"Oh my god! Are you okay, Rukia? Somewhere hurt? You have to go to the divison 4th so-..." Ukitake panicked. But Rukia immediately stopped him for doing anything far.

"I'm fine, Taichou! Really! You have nothing to worried about." Rukia tried hard to make sure her captain that she was alright. She didn't want him to worry so much.

Ukitake's eyes softened. If she tried hard to calm him, then he's sure enough that she was really fine.

"Okay then if you say so. I want you to deliver this to the division 10th's barrack."

Ukitake put a big watermelon-wrapped package to his table. Rukia looked at that package strangely. She wondered what was inside that package and why it had to be delivered to the division 10th. What was the young-prodigy captain to do with this package.

"Uuumm... Taichou... Can I ask you what is inside that package before I deliver it?"

The silver-haired captain just smiled softly hearing his dear subordinate's question.

"You will know when you deliver it to there. Now, just go."

"Ha-Hai, Taichou!"

Rukia closed the door and shunpoed to the division 10th's barrack fastly. When Rukia left, Ukitake smiled.

"Hope you like my gift, Toshiro-kun." 

_Division 10th's barrack_

After she arrived at the division 10th's barrack, Rukia walked fastly to the captain office. Before she reached there, she bumped onto some boobs, err-, someone.

"Upft!"

"Ara~ If it not Rukia-chan~ What are you doing here?"

"Rangiku-san! I'm so sorry about that! I have to deliver this package to Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Ooooww~ My taichou is in his office now~ You can just go there." Rangiku smiled widely and shunpoed away.  
Rukia shook her head and when she was about to knock the door, it was slammed open rudely. The white-haired captain bursted out looking extremely angry.

"MATSUMOTO! YOU COULDN'T JUST SKIP AWAY AND LEAVE YOUR-..." His gaze then turned to Rukia. "Kuchiki, what are you doing here?"

"A-ah, I just come here to deliver this package from Ukitake-taichou," answered her startled. He stared at the package she was holding.

Toshiro ran his fingers through his messy hair. He was trying to calm his anger. Then, he got inside his office, but stopped to turned to Rukia once more.

"You can come in, Kuchiki".

Rukia nodded and followed him inside. His office was so quite normal. The walls were olive green with the white ceiling. In the middle were two desk and one couch. The bigger one, Rukia's sure was Toshiro's desk, was clean with some stack papers were orderly neat. While the other one looked so messy and some big stack paperworks scattered everywhere. Rukia thought that maybe Rangiku was drunk again and skipped from her work.

'_No doubt that he looked so angry before,' _

Toshiro sat on his desk and Rukia just stood in front of him, still holding the package, looking on her feet. He raised an eyebrow.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Ah, I'm sorry, Taichou! Here's your package,". Rukia handed him the package she was holding.

Toshiro stared at the package again dangerously, but he still received it.

"Thank you," he mumbled.

He opened the package and glared at its content. There were a medium-sized white bear plushie and a basket full of candies. Rukia looked at it and couldn't help but smile a little. Just as her taichou. He always treat Hitsugaya-taichou like a kid. Toshiro's frown deepened and Rukia realized it.

"I-I'm sorry, Taichou! I shouldn't have to-..."

"It's okay, Kuchiki. I don't mind".

There was an awkward silence between them. Rukia stared at the white plushie. It looked so cute, and she really want someone to give her something like that. Toshiro realized that the Kuchiki's princess's stare at the plushie on his hand. He took a deep breath and offered the white plushie on his hand to her.

Rukia surprised and confused.

"You want it, right? Just take it".

"Bu-But, Hitsugaya-taichou, this is your-..."

"I don't need it anyway. Just take it. Or I'll throw it away".

"No! No! Don't! I'll take it!"

Rukia took the plushie from his hand and hugged it tightly. Her face was full of happiness. Toshiro watched her and flushed a little, but he gained hhis coolness fastly.

"Thank you, Hitsugaya-taichou! I like it very much!"

"I'm glad you like it,". He smiled softly and, unexpectedly, patted her head.

Rukia's face turned red because of what he just did. The ice prince taichou just smiled softly at her and patted her head!

"Mmmmm... Taichou... If you don't mind, can I help you with those paperworks? I want to thank you and maybe this my little help can help you..."

Toshiro looked at the stacks of paperworks on Rangiku's desk and frowned again. That stacks would never decreased with his subordinate like that and he couldn't finish it alone. He definitely needed help.

"It'll be a great help if you don't mind, Kuchiki. But, what about your job?"

"I have finished my job at my division so I have plenty free times. And I don't mind at all. I'll be happy if I can be help".

Rukia went to Rangiku's desk and started filling out some paperworks. She was glad that Toshiro took her offer to help him.

When she lifted a big stack of paperworks, her left arm felt hurt and that stack fell scattered. She hissed in pain. To know this, Toshiro ran to her and took her left arm to his. His face seemed worried.

"What happened? Are you hurt? Where?"

"No, Taichou... I'm fine... Really..."

Toshiro checked on her left arm and found a large bruise on her arm. He scowled and glared at Rukia.

"You said that you're fine with this bruise like this? When did you get this bruise?" he asked angrily.

Rukia shocked at his sudden reaction. She never know that Toshiro could react like this.

"Ma-Maybe when I-I fell down the stairs this morning..." answered Rukia with stammering.

Toshiro sighed and lifted Rukia up bridal style. Rukia startled and trying to get off of him.

"Hi-Hitsugaya-taichou! Wh-What are you doing!"

"I have to bring you to Division 4th to heal your arm".

"No! I'm fine, Taichou! Really, I'm fine! I don't have to go there!"

"But you're injured-..."

"Hitsugaya-taichou, I'm sure I'm fine! I don't want to go there..."

Toshiro sighed again and put down on the couch. He took her left arm with his left arm, and placed his right hand above her left arm.

"Okay, I won't take you there. But, let me heal it with my kidou".

The sparks of light came from his right hand to Rukia's injured arm. She could feel warmth from that sparks. After a few minutes, Toshiro done with his healing kidou.

"That will make it feel better. You must take a rest for a while"

"Thank you, Hitsugaya-taichou. But... The paperworks..."

"You don't have to think about that. I can finish it on my own"

"No, you can't! You yourself will not be able to finish it alone! I'll help you!"

"But-..."

"I want to help, Taichou! Please! I want to be a help for you..."

"Okay... You can come by here tomorrow to help me. For today, you'll just take a rest, okay?"

"Okay... Thank you, Taichou... Really..."

"Don't be. And I'll escourt you to your mansion now".

"You don't have to-..."

"I'll escourt you".

Rukia gave up and let Toshiro to escourt him back home. 

_At the living world_

Ichigo laid on his bed and stared blankly at his ceiling. It had been only 3 days since the shinigamis back to Soul Society and he already missed the certain raven-haired shinigami. He felt lonely without her around him.

'_Rukia, what are you doing now? Are you okay there?'_

He closed his eyes trying to remember when he first met with Rukia. When he first met Rukia, he already felt something attached him to her. It was like there was a bond that would always tied them together.

"ICHI-NII! TIME TO DINNER!"

Yuzu's voice snapped him out from his thought.

"ICHI-NII!"

"OKAY, YUZU! I'M COMING!"

Ichigo got up from his bed and headed toward his bedroom's door.

'_Maybe I'll just come to Soul Society and see how is she doing'_

With that thought, he closed the door and went to the downstair to get his dinner. 

* * *

****

Haha... Finally!

**I'll try my best to keep update it in a short time.**

**Love you all guys!**


End file.
